Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 1 - Intro and Crash Bandicoot Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US).
This is the first scene to Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas # 1 - (Both the main heroes) *Hunter (Spyro) as Henry # 3 - (Both wise) *Sgt James Byrd (Spyro) as Gordon # 4 - (Both proud) *Agent 9 (Spyro) as James # 5 - (Both vain) *Thomas (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Thomas's Engine *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *90 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Gordon's Engine *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Strasburg Coaches as The Coaches *Strasburg Good Wagons as Foolish Freight Cars *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *(the title opens to Crash Bandicoot the Universal Character and Friends as Crash Bandicoot on his engine, Thomas, rolls along from Leaman Place to the Railroad Museum at Pennsylvania and stops) *Narrator: Crash is a bandicoot, who lives at N. Sanity Island, on the Strasburg Railroad. His engine named Thomas, has six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler, and short stumpy dome. (The next shot pans on Thomas, taking some coaches into the station) Thomas is a fussy little engine too, always pulling coaches about ready for the characters on their big engines to take on long journeys. (No. 475 departs the station) And when trains come in, he and Crash pull the empty coaches away, so that the big characters on their engines can go and rest. (Thomas takes in some empty coaches) Crash and his engine think that no engine works as hard as they do. (No. 475 and 89 pass by with a passenger train while Thomas shunts a freight wagon. The next shot then pans on Sgt. James Byrd and No. 90) They love playing tricks on them. Including Sgt. James Byrd and his engine No. 90, who are both pompous and proud. (Crash pulls the whistle to scare Sgt James Byrd) Crash likes to tease James with Thomas's whistle. *Crash Bandicoot: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like us? (Crash and Thomas puff away from James and his engine. No. 90 and his coaches roll by toward the station and stop in time) *Sgt. James Byrd: One day, after pulling the big express, James had arrived back with his engine on a siding, feeling very tired. He was just going to sleep when Crash and Thomas came up in their cheeky way. *Crash Bandicoot: (blows the whistle again as Thomas shunts some freight alongside No. 90) Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! (as he and Thomas flee from No. 90) *Narrator: And Crash ran off laughing. Instead of going to sleep again. James thought how he could get back at Crash. (The next morning shot pans on a sleepy Thomas) One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. Crash and the fireman couldn't make him start. (Crash is trying to wake him up, but has not got enough steam) His fire went out, and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. (Thomas slowly wakes up and starts work) At last, Thomas started. *Thomas: Oh dear! Oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where James and his engine were waiting. (Thomas runs up to the back of the train) *Sgt James Byrd: Hurry up, you! *Narrator: Said James. *Crash Bandicoot: Hurry up, yourself! *Narrator: Replied Crash. (fastens the coupling and takes Thomas and the coaches bunker first into the station platform) James and his engine began making their plan to teach Crash and Thomas a lesson for teasing them. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, James and his engine reversed quickly, and were coupled to the train. (No. 90 backs down onto the train) *Sgt James Byrd: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: They whistled. (No. 90 starts to move with Thomas pushing behind the coaches) Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, No. 90 started so quickly, they forgot to uncouple Thomas. James's chance had come. *No. 90: Come on, come on! *Narrator: Puffed 90 to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas. Crash wanted to stop him, but couldn't. *Crash Bandicoot: Toot toot! Stop stop! *Sgt James Byrd: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Laughed James. *The Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Thomas: I shall be the same again. *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Thomas: My wheels will be quite worn. (as No. 90 pulls into the station) *Narrator: At last, they stopped at the station. (Crash uncouples Thomas from behind No. 90's coaches) Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. (Thomas reverses onto a turntable, gets turned round, and puffs bunker first) And then, he ran onto a siding. *Sgt. James Byrd: Well, then, little Crash. *Narrator: Chuckled James. *Sgt. James Byrd: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? *Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away, and had a long, long drink. (Crash takes Thomas to a water tower, and fills up his water tanks) *Crash Bandicoot: Maybe I don't have to tease James to feel so important. *Narrator: Crash thought to Thomas, and they puffed slowly home. (Thomas puffs slowly light engine. The title card turns to the ending credits with the nameboards of the characters and their engines) Category:UbiSoftFan94